Fuel products, such as oil, petrochemicals, and other substances useful for the production of petrochemicals are increasingly in demand. Much of today's fuel products are generated from fossil fuels, which are not considered renewable energy sources, as they are the result of organic material being covered by successive layers of sediment over the course of millions of years. There is also a growing desire to lessen dependence on imported crude oil. Public awareness regarding pollution and environmental hazards has also increased. As a result, there has been a growing interest and need for alternative methods to produce fuel products as well as other products such as plastics, insecticides and fragrances. Thus, there exists a pressing need for alternative methods to develop products that are renewable, sustainable, and less harmful to the environment.